With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional air spring strut for a vehicle is shown generally indicated at 10. A closing cover 12, disposed above an air spring 14, is used to close the air spring strut 10. A separate pressure retention valve, generally indicated at 16, is coupled to the cover 12, typically by a threaded nipple 19 engaged with the cover 12. Due to the separate parts of the cover 12 and valve 16, the valve 16 requires its own protective housing 17 over a main body thereof, which adds cost and weight to the strut 10.
Thus, there is a need to provide an air spring cover that provides an integrated housing for the pressure retention valve.